There's a Beauty in the Breakdown
by Heartaches and Cheap Wine
Summary: Priestly changed himself before he asked Tish out for her to see who he was behind the hawk. Tish accepted without a second thought. The thing was, neither of them relised who they were would be the biggest problem. Priestly/Tish


Hey guys! I know, my Supernatural stuff is coming! I promise! So is my DA stuff, i just needed a break from that because i'm going insane trying to make it work but its just not coming together for me!

So, with that said, i decided to take some prompts not lots; i have a handful and this would be posted on LJ if the stupid thing wasn't playing up. Anyways! I have my annonymous reviewed enabled so eve if you don't have an account with , you can still review :)

Alright, so basically this is a prompt from DeanBean _"And why did you think that would be a good idea?" - Ten Inch Hero _and in true PRACK fashion. i went all out on the angst. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Me no own. You no Sue.

* * *

Priestly had never done anything like this before; he'd never really been given the opportunity to be with a lady. All the previous girls he'd been with hadn't lasted for long and he'd ended up hurt and feeling used. It was all Tish's fault. Well, it had been when he set eyes on her for the first time; her bright smile, long legs and pretty eyes had him falling head over heels in lust with her. The trouble was that the burning desire to take Tish back to his place and show her how good sex could be had turned into a deep ache in his heart and a longing to take Tish out to the beach and point out different constellations to her, watch the stars twinkling in her eyes. He wanted to be the reason for that gorgeous smile on her face, he wanted to saw her what it was like to be treated right by a guy. Priestly wanted to show Tish how good _making love_ could be. So, it was a problem when she went out with a new guy every other day and they treated her like crap.

So, he'd went to Banana Republic. He'd cut off his beloved Hawk. He'd dyed his hair all the one colour. He'd taken out his peircings. He'd left the house without his makeup on that morning. He'd felt awkward and stilted. He'd saw her and fell in love all over again. He'd told her his first name. He'd kissed her. They'd attended the wedding of the century together. He'd tucked her close against him and relished the feel of her body against his. He'd vowed to take it slow. He'd taken her out to dinner and then…

_Priestly watched as Tish twisted a strand of hair around her finger, the soft glow of the candles in the table casting a rosy tinge on her cheeks, her smile dazzling in the barely lit section in the little bistro he'd taken her to. They'd talked about everything and nothing. His parents' name choice. Her parents' name choice. They'd talked about his tattoos, her tattoos. They'd talked about his eyes, her smile, his lips, her eyes. They'd talked about Courtney Love, Elvis and controversial art. They'd talked about everything they'd talk about at the shop, but it felt different. Of course, until Tish had leaned across the table, took his hand and lowered her gaze in order to look back up at him through her lashes._

"_So, You see, Priestly, I've never…you know…had an orgasm with a guy before…." Tish had smirked at him and winked, giggling when he chuckled before licking her lips. "You could always show me."_

Priestley's entire world had shattered into little pieces at his feet. Yes, he wanted Tish, _had_ wanted her for years, but not like this. Not like every other guy who had had her. They'd went back to his and while it was probably the best sex Priestly had had in his life and Tish had curled around him, her fingers tracing the patterns of his tattoos as they drifted off to sleep.

That wasn't really the problem, Priestly sighed as he looked up at the ceiling in his room. The problem was, he'd woken up alone, his bed was cold on the side Tish had slept and he was due in the shop about an hour ago. He liked the fact that no-one freaked out with him when he strode in sometimes two hours late. He loved how accepting Trucker was, how understanding the older man was and how tolerating of him. Trucker was like a father to him in a round about way, his own father having more or less drank himself out of Priestley's life.

With a sigh, Priestly threw the blanket off of himself and grabbed for the boxers on the floor before yanking them on and walking through to his bathroom. He tried to ignore the way his heart felt so heavy but so hollow at the same time. Last night, when Tish had fallen asleep in his arms, he'd lain awake for as long as he could, just holding onto her, enjoying how she felt against him. How soft her skin was beneath his palm.

When he finally made it to the bathroom and looked into the mirror; Priestly couldn't decide if he liked what he saw or he hated it. Truth be told, he always had disliked the way he looked, his too long lashes and his too full lips. He'd been called names in school when he was growing up, he'd been bullied about his name, his looks, his ideas. He was the freak; his mother told him there was nothing wrong with him before she started playing away with the milkman, so whatever she said went in one ear and out the other. In junior year, Priestly as he was known, was born. If he was going to be bullied for being a freak, then he'd give them something to bully him for. Strangely enough, the bullies had backed off round about the time he'd got his third tattoo and dyed his Mohawk fire engine red.

And he'd changed it all for her. He'd went back to everything he was running away from just to get the girl who'd used him like everyone else. Priestly swallowed hard and let his head hit against the bathroom mirror. He glanced down into the sink, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips when he saw the slight discolouration of the porcelain due to his ever changing hair colour.

Priestly felt like a fraud. Twice over. He'd changed who he was twice because other people didn't like what they saw. The same familiar feeling of hurt began to well up inside of him that he'd felt all those years ago in the school corridors when they would spit at him and shove him. He'd gone all out for Tish and she'd thrown it back in his face. Even after his speech when Jen freaked out on Fuzzy because of how he looked, He'd still changed himself to meet society's norms. He'd changed himself to fit in. He'd changed himself to be accepted by the same society who labelled him a freak time and time again; for the way he spoke, the way he thought, the music he liked but most recently, most memorably, the way he looked. He'd rolled over and played ball. He'd let them win.

He slammed his fist into the mirror, wincing when the shards of broken glass cut into his fist. Part of Priestly wanted to call in sick, just to get in his trusty truck and drive, somewhere anywhere but here. But the rational part, the mature part of him told him that running never did anyone any good. The longer he ran the more burnt out he would get, and the worse this thing would get.

Dragging his hand down his slightly stubbled face, Priestly reached for the faucet and turned the warm water on, putting his hand underneath and grunting at the pain that followed. There could be a perfectly reasonable explanation for Tish not being there; Priestly was well aware of that. Tish would probably be at work and didn't want to wake him, she could have went out for breakfast and would be back soon.

Priestly sighed again and opened the cabinet, shaking his head at the many bottles of coloured die before reaching for the first aid box and sitting down heavily on the rim of the bathtub to try and fix his hand. Priestly caught his reflection in some of the broken pieces of mirror on the floor and looked away, trying to focus on the pain of his right hand as he wiped over the cuts with an antiseptic wipe.

He glanced back into the bedroom; the tangled sheets on the bed, his clothes strewn across the room, his shirt knocking over a whole collection of hair products to keep his beloved hawk up right. Priestly shook his head and looked back to his hand, the blood hiding the fact the cuts weren't deep at all, simply flesh wounds that would heal up pretty damned quick. Which would be a kind of blessing, he realised, considering he spent all damned day working with food.

After a quick shower where he opted to belt out some of Elvis' greatest hits in a bid to cheer himself up enough to be able to plaster that fake smile over his face in order to be able to go to work and see Tish, Priestly then found himself standing in front of his closet, with no idea what so ever on what she should be wearing. Should he dress like he used to dress? Should he find something "normal" to wear? He sighed and dropped down to his knees and pulled a box out of the back of the closet and opened it.

The box was filled with clothes; old hoodies and shirts, jeans and cargo pants; sneakers and dress shoes. It was Priestley's "box of normal". It was the box filled with before, with who he really was. He liked the image he had created for himself. He used his peircings and his multicoloured Mohawk as a way of labelling himself as a freak before others could do it for him; it was a big neon warning sign for others to keep out; freak alert. The thing was though, as Priestly had discovered, the wall he'd been building around himself for protection was now keeping people out, it was keeping him from getting hurt, but it was also keeping him from feeling the way he craved to be felt; loved, wanted, needed.

No-one paid attention to the tattooed, pierced, mohawked freak. He could stand in the back of the shop and let the girls take orders, be flirted with. He could clean tables and people wouldn't even flinch, wouldn't notice him. He didn't stick out like the sore thumb he had imagined, Priestly blended in. He merged with the mural that Piper had painted, the little collection of Sea stuff Jen had around her computer, he merged in with the little cooking area, where he always was. The only person to truly see him was Zo.

Priestly allowed himself a small smile at the thought of Zo. The way she could always bring piece into the shop, a feeling of calmness that allowed him to drop his guard just a little, be himself and joke around. Then she would go, Jen would turn back to her computer, Trucker would zone out thinking about her, Piper would go and paint or draw and Tish would go back to throwing herself at men.

And all roads lead to Tish. Priestly thought to himself with a rueful smile, grabbing a worn pair of jeans and his ratty old converse and one of his plaid shirts before walking over to his dresser and yanked out one of his famous slogan t-shirts, not even stopping to think about what it was before he was pulling his clothes on in a rush, grabbing for his shades and his messenger bag, because he'd gained some new found determination to get to work and not pussy out, hiding in his apartment like a brooding teenager.

Getting to the shop was easy, he'd normally walk it, but for quickness' sake, he took his car figuring that being two hours late wasn't the worst he'd ever done. Priestly had pulled up round the back of the shop, somewhere he'd always parked, but something stopped him going in through the back.

Pulling his shades from the top of his head and onto his face, Priestly let out a slow steadying breath before getting out of the car and walking around to the front of the shop. His whole body trembling as he reached for the handle and opened the door. The bell chiming caused Jen to look up in his direction; so many emotions shining in her eyes, the one that struck him as odd, mostly, was relief.

"Thank God." Jen said on a breath, standing up and walking around to Priestly and wrapping her arms around him. "We need to have a chat, apron up." Jen pressed a kiss to his cheek and Priestly felt the knot in his stomach tie itself tighter as he followed Jen around the counter to grab his apron.

* * *

Tish wasn't the kind of girl who fell in love. Well, she _was_ the kind of girl who fell in love. Just not quickly. Even though she was all for sex, all for instant gratification, she loved the slow burn of falling in love with someone. Tish loved being in love, feeling safe and so securely insecure and all the other little ironic and paradoxical clichés there was. The thing was, Tish always fell for the wrong guys.

Way back when she was prom queen; when people looked up at her, when all the girls wanted to be her and all the guys wanted to be with her. She was in love, he was the quarter back of the football team and he was her first. Her first everything. Her everything. Tish loved him in every way imaginable, she'd fallen hard and when she found him to tell him that, after he seriously injured his arm one night and she thought he'd be hurt way worse. She'd gone to his house, his parents had let her in and she'd gone to his room, only to find him in the position of his jersey number with someone who _clearly_ wasn't her. Tish hadn't loved the breakdown, the falling apart, the broken heart.

Tish shuddered at the thought as she wriggled out of Priestly's embrace and tried not to waken him; it wouldn't do to have him wide awake when she was trying to sneak out. Hurting Priestly was the last thing Tish wanted to do, but when he'd shown up at the shop looking like something out of the menswear catalogue of Banana Republic, Tish had been so happy that he'd finally noticed her that she'd agreed to go out to dinner with him. She'd went to the wedding with him, went to this gorgeous little bistro and it had been so romantic and the whole time her stomach had been doing somersaults at his laugh, the way the candle light shone in his eyes showcasing the stunning little gold flecks.

It had been going great, until of course he'd gotten this look in his eye that wasn't lust. It was something deeper than that, something a whole lot more intense.

_Tish twisted a strand of hair around her finger as she watched Priestly the soft glow of the candles in the table casting a soft glow across his face, his laugh resounding in barely lit section in the little bistro he'd taken her to. They'd talked about everything and nothing. Her parents' name choice. His parents' name choice. They'd talked about her tattoos, which he'd been shocked about, his tattoos. They'd talked about her eyes, his smile, her lips, his eyes. They'd talked about Courtney Love, Elvis and controversial art. They'd talked about everything they'd talk about at the shop, but it felt different. Of course, until Priestly looked at her as though she was the only girl in the world; and Tish freaked out. It was too much like all those years ago, and in true Tish fashion she had smashed the little self destruct button and had leaned across the table, took his hand and lowered her gaze in order to look back up at him through her lashes._

"_So, You see, Priestly, I've never…you know…had an orgasm with a guy before…." Tish had smirked at him and winked, giggling when he chuckled before licking her lips. "You could always show me."_

It wasn't as though she'd never felt love before; but once he got to know the real her, Priestly would be running in the opposite direction, just like everyone else. Tish wasn't going to take that chance, not this time. Not when she'd slowly been falling in love with the dork since the day he was hired.

Tish sighed as she began to locate her clothes throughout the room; her mind wandering between thoughts of last night, of gentle caresses and long kisses, of hard and fast and deep and slow. They hadn't just fallen asleep, Priestly had drawn random patterns all over her back before they had the longest make out session Tish had ever been part of. Priestly had staggered her with his gentleness. She'd known deep down that he wasn't all he seemed. She'd known that he had a heart of gold, that someone somewhere down the line had hurt him. She had known that he was intelligent. She'd known that he always worked to make everyone around him happy. She'd always known he was a massive geek.

Tish smiled at the thought as she pulled her dress back on; casting a look back at the sleeping figure in the bed. Once, he'd had this random movie night at his and they'd all ended up watching all six of the Star Wars films. Well, Trucker, Jen and Zo had fallen asleep after the third one, but seeing as they'd all voted to watch the films in order of release and not chronologically, it was just Priestly and Tish that watched Attack of the Clones and The Revenge of the Sith. She had ended up snuggled against his side with her head on his shoulder by the time they had been caught in Attack of the Clones and had blushed when Padmé had confessed her love to Anakin. "I'm not afraid to die, I've been dying a little bit every day since you came back into my life."

Tish had wanted to scream, to tell her that she knew exactly how she felt. But, the fact that Priestly was settled beside her, occasionally feeding her popcorn had drawn the line at that. They'd managed to make it to the end of the marathon and tidy things up before Tish had fallen bonelessly against Priestly and he'd held her close.

It was the first time in as long as Tish could remember that she'd fallen asleep feeling loved, safe and secure without having to take her clothes off to impress him. It was the first time since forever where she had fallen asleep beside a man she hadn't slept with. Period. It was nice to wake up to him; looking so sleepy and peaceful.

Just like it was nice to wake up to him snuggling into her tightly this morning. She knew she shouldn't be running from him, she knew she should wait it out for him to wake up, to crawl back into the space that he had left for her instead of pulling on her clothes and leaving his apartment in a rush.

It wasn't Priestly she was running from, Tish reasoned. She was running away from the hurt. The fear of getting hurt again, the fear of not being good enough again was choking her and she _had _to leave. Tish _had_ to get out into the open air. With a final look at him; she had made her way out of his apartment and closed the door as silently as she could; jogging down the stairs and out into the Californian air. The plan was to get home, get changed and get to work on time. Everything else could be figured out later. Especially how she was going to look Priestly in the eye.

Living 15 minutes away from Priestly always had its advantages and this time was one of them. It was easy to distract yourself as you walked along the street which was just waking up from the night time; the hazy clouds still on the horizon. It was the perfect time to think, but without being able to get completely lost. This was the time in the morning where Tish really did do lot of her thinking; it was this little hour or so that she didn't mind having to herself, because it was impossible no to get lost in the beauty of a coast side morning.

A couple caught her attention and Tish shook her head, she realised just how disillusioned she had become, but it was a little bit harsh on the world. Tish knew what she was doing. She was well aware that she was hurting herself in the long run by not getting her in the here and now. Sex was instant gratification and that excuse was enough to keep people from asking questions. It made her feel pretty, it made her feel wanted in the time between getting clothes off and getting clothes back on again.

Tish wasn't really looking for the perfect ten. Or the perfect 12. She was looking for the perfect man to make the nights a little less cold. Sex was never about the pleasure for Tish, sex was about no being alone but not being able to commit to a long term relationship through fear of getting hurt. The thing was, when you're the one being cheated on; you don't just get hurt because the person lied to you. You don't just question whether everything they told you was true. You question yourself. You question what _you_ did wrong. You wonder why _you_ weren't good enough.

The thoughts swirled around her head as she pushed the key into the lock of her apartment, making a beeline for the bathroom as soon as the door was closed behind her back. Tish tried not to think about Priestly as she showered, her tears mixing with the hot water as it scaled her skin. Part of her not wanting to wash his scent off of her skin, but part of her wanting to, _needing _to be completely free from him.

It would make today difficult, sure, but Priestly would get over it and Tish would go back to wanting him from a distance. It was the simple solution really. The easiest for everyone involved. This wasn't a fairytale, this wasn't some 516 year old Shakespearean play. They were grown adults and they could be mature about this.

Tish bit the webbing of her hand between her thumb and index finger trying not to let out the sob that was working its way up her throat. If she didn't move her ass, she'd be late for work and that wasn't an option. It was easy enough to put Priestly and the thoughts that he evoked to the back of her mind as she got dressed, a simple vest and a pair of cut offs and some flip flops. Nothing fancy, there was no-one to impress anymore. Not really; it was always fun flirting and picking up customers, but with Priestly there, it seemed cruel somehow. She knew she needed to get over it, to get over Priestly. But it was so damned hard, especially when he had shown her just how good it could be when you were with someone who liked you for more than your body and who showed you some respect.

Tish made it to the shop in record time, even arriving before Jen and Piper did. She had spent the walk to the shop trying to work out a way to explain to Priestly why she'd bailed on him. She'd tried to work out how to let him down gently and all she could come up with was she needed fresh clothes. Tish sighed as she opened the door and smiled at Trucker who was sitting in one of the booths with Zo.

"Morning." she greeted brightly, hoping to whatever God as up there that Zo was off her game or she'd see right through the smile she was faking.

"Good Morning, Tish." Zo greeted, a familiar look of concern filling her eyes.

"Morning Angel." Trucker tipped his cup in her direction as she made her way around the back of the counter for an apron. "So, where's Boaz?" Trucker winked at her, promptly grunting in pain when Tish could only assume Zo had kicked him. She may appear all gentle, but Zo had her moments.

"In bed." Tish answered nonchalantly, shrugging slightly as she tied her apron.

"So, you find a nice guy and you still put out on the first date. Old habits die hard, huh Platisha?" Piper smirked as she walked into the shop, followed closely by a giggling Jen.

"Looks like." Tish tried to smirk back, but knew that her smirk wasn't all that convincing. With the way those quick fire questions were coming, it would be a miracle if she lasted the day without freaking out over the situation.

As it was, the miracle wasn't to be and Tish had her breakdown in front of a very busy shop, during their rush hour. If she could have planned it, she would have opted for another time, but fate didn't want to be her friend and had laughed itself sick at her breaking down in front of everyone in the shop.

She didn't scream, okay, she didn't _just_ scream at Piper. She full frontal broke down in tears as she was serving this little old couple their subs and coffee. It was like one of those breakdowns you see in the movies. Jen made her comment, Tish froze midway between putting the coffee mug down on the table, her whole body trembling before the cup slipped out of her lose grip and onto the floor, smashing and spilling the hot liquid everywhere. When she'd stopped and kneeled down to clear it up, that's when the tears came. Her whole body wracked with sobs as Trucker asked Zo to cover for him and scooped her up in his arms and carried her out back.

What Jen had said as she laughed was "So, lover-boy is verging on almost 2 hours late. I think you broke him."

What Tish had _heard_ was something else entirely. What Tish had heard was "So, Lover-boy is verging on almost 2 hours late. I think you've broken his heart."

Tish didn't register much, just Trucker snuggling her against him in the back of the shop on the beaten up old sofa.

"I slept with him Trucker." She sobbed against his chest, fingers gripping onto the thin material of his shirt.

"He really that bad, huh?" Trucker placed a kiss against her hair and Tish snorted out a laugh.

"No, no he's not." Tish pushed away from Trucker's chest and looked at him. "He's amazing. He's so sweet and kind and considerate. He's everything I've ever wanted but I don't deserve him. Not now."

"Aw, come on. I mean, when you left this morning, did he seem offended?" Trucker looked at Tish, confusion etched all over his face.

"I left without waking him…" Tish trailed off, hiccupping through her tears.

"Aw, angel." Trucker kissed her head again before frowning slightly. "So, here you are thinking that your not good enough for our resident joker while if I know Priestly, which I do by the way, he'll be doing the same thing in his apartment because he woke up without you." Trucker smoothed Tish's hair away from her face. "And why did you think that would be good idea, anyway?"

"Because." Tish huffed out a breath and stood, walking over to the window and trying to fight the fresh wave of tears that threatened to crash against her eyelids and cascade down her face.

"Because why?" Trucker pressed and Tish could feel his gaze as it burned into her.

"Because why would someone like him want someone like me?" Tish turned to him then, a new found determination to say her piece. "I'm not like him, Trucker. He's smart, he's funny, his considerate and caring, he loves fooling around and star wars. He never drinks if he knows there are people to be driven home. He drinks a glass of milk with his cereal and pours OJ into the bowl. He's perfect, Trucker and I'm…I'm a mess. I may look like I'm doing okay, but when guys get to know me. Get to know the real me, I never see them again. So I'm saving myself the hurt." Tish turned away again as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

Saying it out loud only drove the pain deeper, it made it more real now that it wasn't just in her head. Tish began to sob again, angry with herself for crying in front of Trucker, for breaking down in front of the shop. She was angry with herself for caring this much about Priestly, angry with herself for leaving him laying this this morning. She was hurting at the realisation that she wasn't good enough for Priestly that was coursing through her veins. Tish wished she could go back to last night and simply enjoy the look in Priestly's eyes rather than run from it. All she wanted right now was to be back in that bed and snuggled up to Priestly's sleep warm body.

"Aw, princess, no." Trucker wrapped her up in a hug, "Listen to me. If he doesn't come in today, I'll drive you round to his and you two can talk this out. You _need_ to talk to him."

"No. It's too late." Tish shook her head and wriggled out of his embrace. "It's too late, I've hurt him Trucker. What I did to him, after everything he done for me, its unforgivable."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

* * *

"You missed rush hour." Jen stated as she settled down at the computer and looked at Priestly from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, and?" Priestly looked back at Jen pointedly before she sighed.

"Your wearing plaid."

"Its not a crime, I've worn it before."

"Your wearing it layered."

"It's cold out."

"Its California."

"Okay, what the fuck is this about because I am _not_ in the mood to play bullshit games today." Priestly snapped at Jen, giving any customer who looked over at them a dark look.

"That is the point. What went down between you guys last night? We've got a smashed cup, a few screwed up orders and Zo covering for a _very_ upset Tish during rush hour when we were already one man down, come on dude. Spill." Jen turned around to look at Priestly and he swallowed hard.

"Is she okay?" he asked, because as angry and hurt as he was, the thought of Tish hurting was more painful than anything else.

"I dunno, Trucker's been through there for almost half an hour with her." Jen stood up and rubbed Priestly's arm. "Talk to me."

"We slept together." Priestly turned his head and tried to see through the back, but all he could do was watch as the beaded curtain blew in the light Californian breeze.

"I know." Jen laughed slightly, tilting her head to the side to catch Priestly's gaze. "But why are you almost two and a half hours late and looking like shit and why is she through there bawling her eyes out?"

"Damn." Priestly looked at the ground, the hand that currently had a grip on his heart was clenching painfully. "She left me, I woke up to a cold bed. I don't understand. I thought that I had a chance you know? I thought I was good enough, but apparently I don't _measure up _to her standards." he shook his head sadly and flinched when Jen enveloped him in a hug.

"You two really are as bad as each other." Jen sighed. "Priestly, you _are_ good enough for her. You just need to stop hiding and fight for her. Show her that your not just shiny wrapping paper." Jen punched him lightly on the shoulder and Priestly sighed.

"she walked away form me Jen, she's the one who left me there. I didn't walk out on her." he was caught between anger and hurt again, the hand round his heart tightening.

"Listen to me Boaz Priestly." Jen cupped his jaw and dragged it down so he would have to look her in the eye. " You got rid of all those peircings, you went to Banana Republic, you got rid of the hawk. You did all that for Tish, now tell me, why did you think that was a good idea? Because you love her. I'm not too blind to notice. Get your ass in their and _speak_ to her." Jen grabbed hold of his shoulders and steered him towards the back of the room, just in time to catch Tish's statement.

"No. It's too late. It's too late, I've hurt him Trucker. What I did to him, after everything he done for me, its unforgivable."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Priestly asked around the lump of emotion in his throat. "Tish, I think we need to talk."

"No, Priestly I can't." Tish tried in vain to push past him, only to end up wrapped in his strong arms and being held against his chest. She couldn't fight the tears that began to flow then, clutching helplessly to the plaid of his shirt.

"Yes, you can. Tish, you can run from me all you want, but you can't escape from yourself." Priestly told her gently, his hand rubbing soothing circles in her back as he realised that it wasn't him that wasn't good enough. Tish didn't think she was worthy of him. "I forgive you."

"No, you can't.-" Tish sobbed, leaning into the warmth of Priestly's hand as he cupped her jaw and made her look up at him.

"Stop using the C word. And please, lets not turn this into a One Tree Hill moment, yeah? I'm way hotter than Lucas." He winked at her and Tish laughed. "We'll work things out one day at a time Tish," he told her sincerely as he wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "You just need to promise me you'll stop running."

Tish nodded, her heart and all its little pieces swelling with love and contentment just being in Priestly's arms.

"No. You need to say it." He told her, both hands coming to cup her face. "Promise me you'll stop running."

"I Promise I'll stop running." Tish told him, her brown orbs never leaving his green ones. "As long as you promise me you'll bring back the Hawk. He was pretty hot." she winked at him, leaning her arms on his shoulders as he pulled her in for a tender kiss.

"I think I can totally get on board with that." Priestly told her as he rested his forehead against hers. "God your so beautiful."

Tish looked away then and tried to pull away from him. The familiar feeling of hurt welling up in her chest.

"I don't just mean physically Tish, although the messy hair, puffy eyes and snotty nose does look good on you. You were adamant that letting me wake up to an empty bed this morning was an unforgivable act, do you know how many people ignore me or call me a freak and think that's alright. I just wish you could see how beautiful you really are." Priestly hld her close to him again, resting his head against hers when she placed hers against his shoulder.

"Yeah, well." Tish blushed as the feelings she'd been craving chased away the hurt. "One day at a time."

"Yeah." Priestly nodded. "I'm pretty happy to take each new day and show you just how beautiful you are."

"Priestly." Tish looked up at him, a smile on her face that only ever happened when he was around.

"Mhmm."

"I'm pretty happy to spend every day doing the same thing for you."

Tish grinned at him before rising up to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Both of them losing themselves in the moment as the hot Californian sun burned through the window and cast their shadows against the wall, merging them as one.

* * *

Make me happy! Review!

xox


End file.
